Tim Roth
Timothy Simon Smith (n. Dulwich, Londres, Inglaterra; 14 de mayo de 1961) es un actor y director británico de cine. Es principalmente conocido por sus actuaciones en películas como Reservoir Dogs, Four Rooms, Rob Roy o The Incredible Hulk, Pulp Fiction y por su papel protagonista como el Dr. Cal Lightman en la serie televisiva Lie To Me (también conocida como Miénteme). Biografía Infancia y juventud Nació en el seno de una familia de clase media alta, hijo de la pintora Anne Roth y del periodista Ernie Smith. Estudió en la Escuela de arte Camberwell, seguramente influenciado por su madre. De niño, Tim quería ser escultor y estudió en Camberwell College of Arts, un instituto de arte de Londres. Después de un tiempo, se interesó en la actuación e hizo su debut a los 21 años haciendo el papel de un skinhead racista en Made in Britain, una película corta que fue estrenada por televisión, también hizo una pequeña actuación en Alf. Sus primeros papeles tanto en televisión como en el cine estarían relacionados con tipos duros y macarras, como por ejemplo en las series británicas Made in Britain o Meantime. En 1984 se produjo su salto a la gran pantalla con la cinta The Hit (La venganza). Un año más tarde participó en el musical Return to Waterloo (1985), donde Tim fue dirigido por el líder del mítico grupo The Kinks, Ray Davies. thumb|300px|left|Tim Roth como el [[señor Naranja.]] También formó parte del reparto de los films Van Gogh (1990), donde Roth actúa como el pintor holandés, y de Rosencrantz y Guildenstern han muerto (1990). Pero fue Quentin Tarantino el que le aportó la verdadera fama internacional con sus intervenciones en las míticas Reservoir Dogs (1992) y Pulp Fiction (1994). También ha hecho sus pinitos como director: en 1999 dirigió La zona oscura, un film que cosechó muy buenas críticas y diversos galardones cinematográficos. Su primera nominación al Oscar la obtuvo con la película Rob Roy (1995). Cada vez que vive un acontecimiento importante en su vida, se realiza un tatuaje en el brazo derecho, llevando actualmente 5. Es gran amigo del actor Gary Oldman, con el cual mantiene una fuerte relación desde que trabajaran juntos. Vida personal Tuvo un hijo en 1983 con Lori Baker, llamado Jack. Se casó con Nikki Butler en 1993, y tuvo 2 hijos con ella: Hunter (n. 1995) y Cormac (n. 1996). Filmografía * Pete Smalls Is Dead (2010) ... Pete Smalls * King Conqueror (2009) ... King Pedro II of Aragon * Lie to Me (2009) ... Dr. Cal Lightman * Skellig (2009) .... Skellig * The Incredible Hulk (2008) ... [Emil Blonsky / Abomination * Funny Games (2008) * ''Una nueva juventud (2007) ... Dominic Matei * Aprendiz de caballero (Virgin Territory) (2007) ... Gerbino de la Ratta * Tsunami: The Aftermath (2006) (TV) ... Nick Fraser * Even Money (2006/I) ... Victor * Dark Water (2005) ... Jeff Platzer * Llamando a las puertas del cielo (Don’t come knocking) (2005) ... Sutter * La última señal (The last sign) (2005) ... Jeremy Macfarlane * Tierra de Pasiones (Nouvelle-France) (2004) .... William Pitt * Silver City (2004) ... Mitch Paine * Late Night Shorts (2004) (TV) ... Presenter * With It (2004) ... "Chicken Louis" Farnatelli * Un lugar maravilloso (The Beautiful Country) (2004) ... Captain Oh * Matar a un rey (To Kill a King) (2003) ... Oliver Cromwell * Whatever we do (2003) ... Joe * Emmett's Mark (2002) ... John Harrett/Frank Dwyer * El mosquetero (The Musketeer) (2001) ... Febre the Man in Black * Invencible (Invincible) (2001) ... Hersche Steinschneider alias Erik Jan Hanussen * El planeta de los simios (Planet of the Apes) (2001) ... Thade * Combinación ganadora (Lucky Numbers) (2000) ... Gig * Vatel (2000) ... Marquis de Lauzun * El hotel del millón de dólares (The Million Dollar Hotel) (2000) (sin acreditar) ... Izzy Goldkiss * La leyenda del pianista en el océano (La Leggenda del pianista sull'oceano) (1998) ... Danny Boodmann T.D. Lemon Nineteen Hundred '1900' * Animals with the Tollkeeper (1998) ... Henry * El impostor (Deceiver) (1997) ... James Walter Wayland * Hampones (Hoodlum) (1997) ... Dutch Schultz * Gridlock'd (1997) ... Alexander 'Stretch' Rawland * Everyone Says I Love You (1996) ... Charles Ferry * The Rock (1996)... Hostage * ''Sin vuelta atrás (No Way Home) (1996) ... Joel * Mocking the Cosmos (Corto) (1996) ... Myrodemnon/Myron * Four Rooms (1995) ... Ted el botones * Rob Roy (1995) ... Archibald Cunningham * Cuestión de sangre (Little Odessa) (1994) ... Joshua Shapira * Cautivos (Captives) (1994) ... Philip Chaney * Pulp Fiction (1994) ... Pumpkin (Ringo) * Heart of Darkness (1994) (TV) ... Marlow * El marido perfecto (1993) ... Milan * Murder in the Heartland (1993) (TV) ... Charles Starkweather * Maldito Nick (Bodies, Rest & Motion) (1993) ... Nick * Backsliding (1992) ... Tom Whitton * Common Pursuit (1992) (TV) ... Nick Finchley * Reservoir Dogs (1992) ... Señor Naranja/Freddy Newandyke * Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are dead (1990) Tom Stoppard/William Shakespeare * Vincent y Theo (1990) ... Vincent Van Gogh * El cocinero, el ladrón, su mujer y su amante (1989) * Twice Upon a Time (1988) * Conspiración para matar a un cura (1988) * A World Apart (1988) * Return to Waterloo (1985) * Murder With Mirrors (1985) * The Hit (1984) * Meantime (1983) * Made In Britain (1982) Premios Óscar Globos de Oro Premios BAFTA Enlaces externos * Perfil en Internet Movie DataBase. Categoría:actores de Reservoir Dogs Categoría:Actores de Pulp Fiction Categoría:Four Rooms Categoría:Actores de Los odiosos ocho